1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical element array and a solid-state imaging device including the optical element array.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical element arrays such as microlens arrays are used in solid-state imaging devices and display apparatuses. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-335723 discloses a microlens having a teardrop form, and a solid-state imaging device equipped with an array of microlenses having the teardrop form for efficiently collecting incident light from a diagonal direction. The microlens having the teardrop form has a curved shape that gradually narrows toward the exterior side of the solid-state imaging device when seen from the planar view, and has a vertex at the end of the exterior side.
According to the microlens disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-335723, the area occupancy ratio of the microlens lowers when seen from the planar view. Light incident on a portion of the solid-state imaging device not provided with a microlens is not collected, which lowers the area occupancy ratio and decreases the amount of light collected. In addition, according to the microlens disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-335723, a portion where the radius of curvature of the teardrop form is small is included, so there is a possibility that the light collection ability is limited.